identityvfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Riley
Freddy Riley, or the Lawyer, is one of 20 Survivors currently featured in Identity V. Overview The Lawyer is an objectives oriented survivor, using his Map to locate Cipher Machines and teammates to boost their efficiency and rush towards the endgame. Background Since a botched lawsuit, Freddy has been toiling away at a menial job with a pathetic wage. But he hopes to find a way to escape his past and live the life he has never had: he dreams of receiving a huge bonus, or an opportunity to become a partner in a law firm. Of course, first he needs to find the culprit who ruined his perfect life. Event The lawyer and the doctor were participants in the same game. According to his entries, keeping a diary was a rule that all participants had to obey. The lawyer's last entry was a description of the bandaged face figure. External Traits Deduction Target # Partner #: A good businessman has more than one good partner. #* Basic Objective: 50% co-op decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 1: 70% co-op decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 2: 100% co-op decoding progress #; Conclusion #: A marriage announcement: On March 14th, 1874, Leo Beck and Martha Remington were joined in matrimony in Devonshire. The sweet couple's vows were witnessed by father Joseph. Martha Remington now goes by the name Martha Beck. # Gold Digger: This arena looks like it has a lot of nice stuff. #* Basic Objective: Open 1 chest #* Advanced Objective 1: Open 2 chests #* Advanced Objective 2: Open 3 chests #; Conclusion #: Freddy Riley's maxim for life: Never miss a chance to profit. # Exclusive News #: "This is an era of change, and you need to be privy to exclusive news to be successful!" #* Basic Objective: Successfully heal 1 teammate #* Advanced Objective 1: Successfully heal 2 teammates #* Advanced Objective 2: Successfully heal 3 teammates #; Conclusion #: An advertisement: Freddy Riley offers you the best financial advice. The expert in non-performing assets disposal, mergers, and acquisitions, Freddy is your reliable career partner. # Conscientiousness #: People tend to trust hard-workers. You need to seem hard-working, at least. #* Basic Objective: 100% decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 1: 200% decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 2: 300% decoding progress #; Conclusion #: A business card: Freddy Riley, committed to your business and your success. # Destiny #: I believe with all my heart that we were brought together for a predestined purpose. #* Basic Objective: Encounter 1 teammate #* Advanced Objective 1: Encounter 2 teammates #* Advanced Objective 2: Encounter 3 teammates #; Conclusion #: A letter: Freddy Rile's love letter to Martha Beck. It seems like this lawyer in love is plotting something. # Troublemaker #: Inviting a guest that you don't know is risky. I will remember this. #* Basic Objective: Pursued by the hunter 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Pursued by the hunter 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Pursued by the hunter 3 times #; Conclusion #: A letter: Leo Baker and Martha Beck invite Freddy to attend Lisa's first birthday party on December 21st, 1877. # Covert Jealousy #: He should disappear from here or not appear before my eyes again. #* Basic Objective: Stun the hunter with a pallet 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Stun the hunter with a pallet 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Stun the hunter with a pallet 3 times #; Conclusion #: A group photo: A family of three, but someone cut the father out of the picture. # False Affection #: Lead a helping hand for greater profit, not brotherhood. #* Basic Objective: Rescue 1 teammate from a rocket chair #* Advanced Objective 1: Rescue 2 teammates from rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 2: Rescue 3 teammates from rocket chairs #; Conclusion #: A report: An Arms Factory with a loan exceeding four figures has found its new owner. # Perfect Plan #: He is truly an idiot. Everything is in the palm of my hand. #* Basic Objective: Complete 1 perfect calibration #* Advanced Objective 1: Complete 2 perfect calibrations #* Advanced Objective 2: Complete 3 perfect calibrations #; Conclusion #: A report: The Arms Factory was on fire, and the new manager has gone missing. # Escape: I finally...succeeded. #* Basic Objective: Escape from the hunter 2 times #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape from the hunter 5 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape from the hunter 7 times #; Conclusion #: A group photo: Freddy Riley and Martha Beck leaning against each other intimately. She's holding a bride's bouquet in her hands. Full Conclusion The Lawyer met the factory owner very early when he was seventeen years old, and later attended the Gardener’s birthday party. He was an economic professional lawyer who provides financial services, but he was not a successful person. His life was devastating, and his income was meager. He was fascinated by his interests, does not let go of any small profits, and does not care about abandoning his feelings for benefit. He sent a love letter to his friend's wife, Martha Baker, who was already a mother. He showed it unabashedly, indicating that his moral sense was not high. Persuading the factory manager to buy the military factory and seducing Martha indicates that he is deep-minded, clever, and good at disguising himself.